


The Streets Of Forks

by SaberRayn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberRayn/pseuds/SaberRayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullens are the ring leaders of an underground street racing ring. The are hated by the cops and known by their arrests. They are hesitant to let Bella Swan into their group when she arrives in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Streets Of Forks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Fast and the Furious meets Twilight. I got the idea riding with my ex-boss one night. There are mentions of rape and violence. Bella is out of character. I couldn't make it work with the story. I don't own any of this.

Cullen was a name that was known by the cops in Forks. Both of the kids. Hale was known just as well. So was Whitlock. The four were known for their racing skills. At the moment Rosalie Hale was bent over the engine of her 1970 Red Ford Mustang 428 CJ. She was just tinkering waiting for Aice, Edward, and Jasper to bring the new kid they had found that nearly beat Edwards track record. Emmett Cullen. He was Edward and Alice's cousin from Tennesee somewhere.

"Hello?"

It wasn't a voice she recognized.

"In the garage." She called.

"You must be Emmett." She said as she heard him come in.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Rosalie Hale. Hand me the wrench there."

Emmett handed it to her, with out looking at her.

"So you nearly beat out Edward. You are either talented, insane or stupid. Because he drives like a bat outta hell."

"So do you, you insane bitch."

"Thanks alot, Eddie." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Rose, my baby isn't running right." Alice whinned.

"The Banana or the Blueberry?"

"The Blueberry."

"Come on Alice, lets go for a spin, so that I can hear what's going on. I was just tinkering." Rosalie said standing up.

Emmett's eyes flicked over her for the first time. Her blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. The girls left in Alice's blue 1969 Camaro SS.

"Don't bother trying dude. She won't date."

"Why?"

"Something that happened with her ex boyfriend."

"Edward is so damn cryptic." Emmett muttered. Jasper laughed.

"Rose has been through alot. I'm surprised that she stayed in the same room as you. She doesn't trust many men. Hell she barely trusts us."

"Looks like I have some work ahead of me."

Edward shook his head.

"Good luck. You'll need it. Oh and Emmett, you piss her off, you're out of here. We need her more than we need you."

"Ok."

Rosalie and Alice returned.

"I'll get to work on your baby."

Rosalie popped the hood of the her Camaro. Alice skipped over and sat next to her brother and Jasper.

"Jeez Alice calm down. Why are you so damn hyper all the time?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm just a happy person."

"You're just an annoying person." He snapped.

Alice's lips turned down for a fraction of a second, before she hopped up and flitted over to Rosalie.

"You are so wrong." Rosalie just shook her head.

"No, I'm not, Alice." Alice sighed, frowning. Rosalie saw the pain in her friends eyes.

"Alice, is that decal ready for my Harley?" And just like that her pain was gone.

"Almost. I just need you to tell me colors."

She got her laptop and settled beside him again. Her eyes would flick to Jasper's face every so often. Every time his hand would brush hers a slight blush would grace her cheeks. Edward was running stats and Emmett was watching Rosalie. Jasper's cell rang.

"Hey, baby. Al, different greens from-"

"Your favorite green?"

Jasper smiled at her and nodded before getting up and going outside.

Alice finished quickly and then grabbed her keys.

"I'm going home. Get him to look at this." Rosalie looked at her sharply.

"You want me to call you later?"

"Yeah sure."

Alice sped away. Jasper came in.

"What's wrong with Alice?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You are so fucking blind, Jasper Whitlock."

"What?" Rosalie just shook her head.

"Men are so fucking stupid. Here she wanted you to look at this."

Jasper looked at the work. Edward looked over his shoulder.

"She always puts more effort into your decals."

"Why do you think that is?"

"You seriously don't know?" Edward asked.

"What are you talking about."

"Hey Rose, you should go talk to Alice." Edward said waving his cell at her. Rose went and got into her car and drove over to the Cullen's house. She walked in and waved to Esme.

"In her room, dear."

"Thank you, Esme."

Rosalie knocked softly.

"Please just leave me alone."

"Let me in."

"Oh sorry Rose. I thought you were mom." Alice said letting her in.

"He hates me." She said sitting on the edge of her bed. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"No, sweetie, he doesn't. He's just an idiot."

"No. He thinks I'm annoying. What does he see in her?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to be less annoying."

Rosalie looked at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be a normal person."

"How are you going to do that, Alice?"

"I'm going to change, so he'll see me."

Rosalie sighed. Once Alice was set on something nothing could change her mind.

"You know you could just tell him."

Alice shook her head.

"I'm his best friend's kid sister. That's all he sees. All he'll ever see."

"No it's not."

Alice went into her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and plain gray t-shirt. Then her tennis shoes and finally a black hoodie.  
The next day Alice rode to school with Edward instead of driving herself. She got out of his Volvo slowly and walked over to where Emmett and Jasper.

"Good morning." Emmett said.

"Uh hey." Alice said softly.

She turned and walked up towards the school.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She's been acting like that since I got home last night. Actually since Rose left last night."

"So she's been quiet and calm?"

"Yeah it seems like she decided to change suddenly."

"Wierd." Rosalie walked up.

"Where's the Pixie?"

"The emo pixie went to her locker." Jasper said.

"Some one's really hurting her right now and she's really depressed."

"Who's ass do we need to kick?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie shook her head.

"I can't tell. I promised."

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey Alice."

Alice was frowning alittle. Her eyes seemed dead or pained. It was hard to tell. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Alice was looking behind Jasper. Her eyes widened.

"Jasper, why don't you go to your locker?" She said quietly.

He turned to look at what she was looking at. She caught his arm.

"Go to your locker." Her eyes pleading with him. "Please?"

He pulled out of her grasp and turned to see Maria making out with some random kid. He frowned and went over and tapped her shoulder.

"We're done, Maria."

"Jasper?"

"Bye."

He walked past his friends to go to his locker. Alice met him there.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You warned me."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I knew. I just needed some solid proof."

He sighed and Alice's tiny hand came to rest on his forearm and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks Alice."

"You're one of my friends, Jazz. I'd do anything for you."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine why do you ask?"

"You seem really off today."

"Oh. I'm fine."

Alice crossed her arms over her stomach almost like she was in pain. Jasper watched her for a moment. She was acting strange. Alice was staring at the door of his locker. She sighed as the bell rang.

"Ummm. See you after class." She went to class quietly.

At the garage that afternoon Alice was sitting scilently tweaking the decal for Jasper's bike. Jasper watched her. She had been acting wierd all day long. Not like her normal hyperactive bubbly self. He hadn't seen her smile once all day long. Alice went outside to take a measurement on his bike. He fallowed her. Edward went to follow, but Rosalie stopped him.

"They have to work this out. She needs to get this all out of her system." Edward nodded.

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me why you've decided to go emo all of the sudden."

"Emo?"

"Dressing that way. Acting that way."

Her shoulders tensed.

"I can't win for losing, can I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

She sighed. Now she was too boring. There couldn't be an inbetween for her. It was impossible. There was no way for her to stay her happy self. To be what she wanted to be to him. Sex appeal hadn't worked on him. Boring didn't work. Happy didn't work. Something had to be wrong with her.

"Uh sorry it's taking me so long. I'll be done soon."

Her voice grew quieter with every word she spoke. It was becoming harder to speak as a lump rose in her throat. Suddenly she remembered something he had said that morning.

"If you knew about Maria, then why did you stay with her?"

"To be honest I was with her as a distraction."

"A distraction? From what?"

"There's another girl that I really like. I mean really like. Possibly love. The thing is I am nowhere near good enough for her."

"That can't be true. The girls around you are nowhere near good enough for you, Jazz. I know the feeling though."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm in the same boat so to speak. Except that I know I love him and he doesn't see me as anything other than a kid. I am invisble to him. I try and be what he wants and I'm not good enough. I never will be. Not now, not ever."

"Who's this guy, so I can go kick his ass?"

Alice shook her head.

"The last thing I want is for him to get hurt. All that matters to me is that he's happy."

"Even if you are absolutly miserable?" She shrugged.

"He could never be happy with me. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm annoying. Either that or he just puts up with me and doesn't like me."

She wrote something on the note pad on the seat of his bike. She stood up, the notepad in her tiny hands. She was looking down at her feet.

"Um. This will be done tomorrow afternoon. I just have to finish the alterations then resize it and print it out."

"You know there's no rush."

"I know. This is taking my time."

"Alice, you seem so unsure of yourself. What changed, overnight, that caused you to be so upset?" He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. The pain in her eyes was so intense it made him hurt. She looked away.

"Darlin', tell me what's wrong."

"Am I really that annoying?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. She was playing with the drawstring of her hoodie, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"No. I was having a bad day yesterday and I took it out on you. I'm sorry that I said that. You aren't annoying."

Jasper put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up and studied her eyes for a few minutes. The pain in them lessened but didn't go away. His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh god, Alice. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm just Edward's kid sister. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I promise."

A tear slowly trailed down her cheek. She turned to leave, but Jasper stopped her with a gentle hand.

"No you aren't his kid sister. You haven't been for a long time. You are Ali. I don't want you to be sorry and I sure as hell don't want you to leave me alone."

"You don't?" She asked skeptically. More tears threatened to fall.

"No I don't."

He leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back. Her arms sliding up around her neck and her fingers tangling in his curls.

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for that." Jasper said, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked softly.

"Yes!" Alice squeaked.

"There's the girl I know. Don't change because I say something stupid. You are perfect the way you are, Ali. Absolutly perfect."

Alice smiled at him. Suddenly she was the bubbly happy Alice again.

"There you are. I really missed you today."

He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Lets go back in so I can work on this for you."

Jasper took her hand into his. They went in and Jasper sat down as Alice bounced over to get her computer then skipped over and settled herself beside Jasper. His arm wrapped around her as she pulled up the program.

"OH! I have an idea. I know you just want greens, but I have an idea." Jasper smiled at the rambling excitement.

"Show me." He said softly. She began to add yellow to it.

"That's amazing. I like it way better now, and I loved it before."

Alice beamed.

"There. So you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good. I'll place it after school tomorrow."

Jasper kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"Be you sweetheart. Don't try and change to please people."

Alice smiled.

"Alice."

"Yeah, Rose?"

"You want to ride when I test drive The Blueberry?"

"No. I want to stay here."

"I knew you would say that. See ya. Edward, you coming with me?"

"Did you change-"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Edward and Rosalie left leaving Alice and Jasper alone. Jasper watched Alice as she worked on her computer. Alice glanced over at him.

"What?"

"I'm just watching you."

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful. I like to watch you. I hope you don't find that creepy."

She shook her head smiling at him. Jasper leaned over to kiss her.

When Edward and Rosalie returned they found Alice and Jasper curled up on the small love seat, just looking at eachother.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, but Mom wants us home, Alice."

"I know. She called. Jasper said he would bring me home soon. Mom said it was ok." Alice said sighing.

"Hey, Jasper, you crash that bike with my little sister on it and I will kill you."

"I ain't crashed yet."

"I'm aware of that. Just don't."

Jasper nodded. Edward left.

"Alice we're going shopping before the races. So Thursday night."

"Ok!"

"And she's back to normal. See you at school."

"Bye Rose." She left.

"I better get you home, Ali."

She sighed.

"Yeah I know."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

She smiled.

"I'd love that, Jazz."

She kissed the tip of his nose as she took the helmet he was holding out to her. He laughed a little as he locked up the garage and got on his bike. Alice climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. They pulled into the Cullen's drive way. Jasper got off and helped her off. He gave he a chaste kiss good night.

"See you in the mornin' darlin'."

"Night, Jazz." He kissed her forehead and got on his bike and drove away. She sighed and went in.

"You seem very happy, dear."

"I am very happy, Mom."

"Would this have anything to do with Jasper Whitlock?"

"It has everything to do with Jasper Whitlock. I'm going to the dance with him."

"Just the dance? It looked like more than that." Edward added.

"It is more than that." Alice said smiling.

"It took him long enough to notice." Edward said rolling his eyes.

Alice went and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Thank you."

"I could pull a 'Dom.'" Alice laughed.

"You love Jasper to much."

"So do you."

"Yeah." Rosalie's ringtone sounded.

"Hey Rose."

Edward watched his sister skip off to her room. He was happy for her. She had been watching Jasper for several years. Edward was ok with the relationship. Jasper was his best friend and was the only decent teenager in the area that wasn't a blood relative or cop. And he made Alice happy.

"Does it bother you that your best friend is dating your sister?"

"No. He's one of the one's that are almost good enough for her. He as close to perfect for her as they can get. I know he's not going to hurt her."  
"Alice you riding with me or are you on your own?"

"On my own."

"See you at school."

Edward pulled out of the drive way and saw Jasper turn in as he reached the end of the street. He pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to Emmett's jeep.

"Hey cuz."

"Hey, Em."

"Where's Alice."

Edward threw a thumb over his shoulder as Jasper's bike roared around the corner.

"With her boy."

"Wait what?"

"My best friend is now dating my little sister. Don't worry about it. Jasper knows I'll kick his ass if he hurts her."

When Alice removed the helmet and took Jasper's hand as she hopped off the bike, the rumors began. Alice was back to her normal style. Bright colors. She looked so happy to be holding his hand. Edward smiled slightly. Jasper was smiling at whatever Alice was saying. Emmett watched as Rosalie's red BMW pulled into the parking lot. Rosalie got out and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Damn." Emmett muttered.

"Good luck with your blue balls."

"I'll figure her out. She won't date?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"I'll get her."

Emmett went towards his locker.

Rosalie frowned as she walked up. He always seemed to walk away. Did he know? Did he think it was her fault? If he thought it was her fault then it was her fault. She watched him go wondering what had given it away. He was the one she wanted to be excepted by, for some odd reason. The thought of men scared her. Why did she want to be excepted by him? He would just hurt her.

Pain. The sounds. The laughter...

Sitting in english now, her breathing quickened. She stood up and went to the teacher.

"I need to step outside." She whispered.

The teacher nodded. All the teachers knew she had anxiety attacks. She went outside and sank down pulling her knees to her chest. She focused on breathing slowly.

"Rosalie? Is that you?"

Emmett. She looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I had an anxiety attack."

"Do you need me to get anyone for you?"

"No. I'm fine really. I know better than to get lost in my thoughts. It's my fault." She whispered. "All my fault."

She was shaking, almost violently. She was gasping.

"Some one hurt you, didn't they?" She nodded.

"Calm down. Just breathe. You are here at school. Relax. I won't let anyone hurt you, Rosie. You are safe."

"Mr. McCarty you-"

"I was on my way to the bathroom, and found my friend in the middle of a panic attack. Sorry. I was trying to calm her down."

"Very well. Return to class as soon as you can."

"Yes sir."

Rosalie was slowly returning to her self.

"Emmett?"

"Hey. Are you ok now?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She said looking away from him and running a shaking hand through her hair.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"This isn't how I want anyone to see me. I hit a certian point and I tend to get physically violent."

"Who hurt you so badly that you have flashbacks like that?"

She sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok you don't have to. I just want to get to know you. You seem to be scared of me, though and I don't want you to be. So you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

She looked at him.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Hey you think that I could get you to look at my Charger? The guy I had working on it, well we sorta fell out and I think he did something to it."

"Sure. What year?"

"1970."

"I haven't had the chance to work on many of those. Is it not running right?"

"No not at all."

"I'll have to test drive it to see."

"No problem. From what my cousins say, you are the go to for my vehicles."

"I've been working on my car since I was 2 years old. I will look at it after school."

"Thanks."

At lunch. Rosalie sat down beside Alice and Jasper.

"You look tired, Rose."

"I forgot to take my meds this morning." Alice looked at her sharply.

"Are you going to have an attack?"

"Already did. And Emmett talked me out of it." She said as he sat down.

Alice was shocked as she looked at him.

"What?" Emmett asked, cluelessly.

"You mean a male can actually calm you down."

"He just sat there and talked to me." She said shrugging.

"He started talking about his Charger. So what's going on with it?"

"It isn't shifting very well and last time I ran it, it began making a strange noise."

"Between what gears?"

"2 and 3."

"I'll have to run it to see if I can hear it."

"It's hard to miss it."

"That loud?"

"Yeah. I want to know what the hell that guy did to my car."

"That guy got a name or shall we refer to him as 'That Guy?'" Rosalie asked.

Emmett smiled at her, showing his dimples.

"Marcus. He was know for screwing people over or taking what ever he wanted from who ever he wanted."

"What did he take from you?"

"He didn't take anything from me. He was selling drugs from my car. I called him out and he fucked up my car."

"Rose is your girl then. She can fix anything."

Emmett smiled and winked at her. Rosalie gave a small smile and began to study her finger nails.

"Did you guys hear that Swan's daughter is moving here?"

"Why?" Edward asked.

"She got into some sort of trouble in where ever she is."

"A cop's kid in trouble? That's a rumor. It has to be." Jasper shrugged.

"That's what I heard."

Alice smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. Rosalie took out a piece of paper and began writing a list.

"Here, Edward. This is what I need for yours. I'll make another list soon."

"You got it."

"By Wednesday." Edward nodded.

"Are you running in the race, Jasper?"

"Yeah. So long as I have my cheering section there." He said winking at Alice. She smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her forehead again.

"Then I'll win for sure." Alice leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Goofball." He said hugging her into his side.

"Jazz." Edward raised an eyebrow. The glare he received made him laugh.

"Don't you start it."

"When are we going to do movie night?"

"How about Saturday night after the race." Jasper said, winking at Alice again. She smiled she was running her fingers over his fingertips.

"Do you ever play guitar anymore?"

"Not much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

That afternoon after school Rosalie's long frame was leaning against the hood of her 69' Mustang. As she waited for the others to show up. The first to arrive was Emmett in his Charger.

"Damn Cullen. It's pretty." Emmett smiled.

"It used to run pretty."

"Lets change that." After about a half hour Rosalie looked over at Emmett.

"You want to grab me a Mt. Dew out of the fridge?" Emmett went inside as a car rolled up.

"Wow. You are a creature of habbit."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing."

"You should leave now."

"You are here all alone? That surprises me."

"I'm not here alone. You should leave now, Royce."

"Aww, doll, you don't want to have fun?"

He had her trapped between him and the front of Emmett's car. He ran a finger along her cheek. She tried to force down the panic.

"Rose? What's going on?"

"Emmett. Royce was just leaving."

Royce leaned foreward and whispered in her ear.

"You are still mine."

"No I'm not. You gave me up when you didn't give me a choice."

Rosalie drove her knee into his groin then walked over to stand beside Emmett. She was shaking violently. Emmett brushed his fingers against her elbow. A tear rolled down her cheek as Royce pulled away.

"Are you ok?"

He led her to the little couch that was there.

"I don't know if I am or not."

"Who is he?"

"My ex. He and a few of his buddies were drunk and they...hurt me."

"When?"

"Nine months ago. I got out of the hospital about three weeks before you moved here."

Emmett held his hand out to her palm up. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't want to scare her any more than she was. She looked at his hand.

"I won't hurt you. You don't have to, but you can if you want."

She timidly touched his hand. He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He slowly turned her hand over and used his other hand to draw little patterns on her palm and along her fingers.

"I thought I could control the panic." She whispered.

"But seeing him..." She shook her head and more tears fell down her beautiful cheeks. Emmett turned to her.

"Shhh. Don't cry. I won't let anyone else hurt you." He whispered as he slowly reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Ever since it happened I have been scared of guys. Even Edward and Jasper to a point and I know for sure that they would never hurt me. Jasper is like my third or fourth cousin twice removed on my mother's side or some shit like that. He's a relative and Edward was the one that found me. He and Carlisle. The thought of their touch is scary to me. Even Carlisle's and him being a doctor."

She paused to shake her head.

"It scares me. Then there is the long term effects of what happened. Only Carlisle and I know that. I couldn't even bring myself to tell my parents or my best friend. Alice and I have always told each other everything. I can't tell her this. She's so happy all the time. The effects would just make her as bitchy as I am."

"You aren't bitchy. You're just protecting youself."

"No one else sees it that way."

"Then fuck them. If they want to be stupid then let them. What is so bad that you can't tell The Pixie?"

"You know that I said that I was having an anxiety attack? Well I was having an attack, but if was from PTSD. Then there is the other thing."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"There is a 90% chance that I'll never be able to have a child. That's all I've ever wanted and he took it from me."

"That's not zero. You have a chance. And the man you end up with, whether you can have children or not, will be the luckiest man on this planet."

He was drawing patterns on her palm again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I'm always here. To talk or shoot shit or complain or what ever. Oh and if it makes you feel better, remind me to never piss you off. I don't feel like getting kneed."

Rosalie smiled. They heard a car pull up and she tensed. Emmett went to see who it was.

"Eddie!"

"Damn it Em. Don't call me that. Where's Rose?"

"I'm here." She said, walking up behind Emmett.

"What's going on?"

"Royce showed up."

Rosalie's voice shook. Edward looked at Emmett.

"You didn't happen to kick his ass, did you?"

"No. I didn't really know who he was until after he left. Rose got him pretty good, though. She kneed him."

Edward noticed she was standing closer to Emmett.

"Lets take the Charger for a spin so I can hear what you were talking about, because I didn't see anything wrong."

"Sure."

Jasper and Alice pulled up on his Harley as Rosalie shut the hood.

"We'll be back in a bit."

Emmett handed Rosalie the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. She got into the car and they drove off.

"Does this scare you?"

"What?"

"Me. being here?"

"For whatever reason, no. I just want you to be ok with me. You normally walk away from me. Is there a reason you always walk away?"

"Edward and Alice said something happened and you weren't completly comfortable with new people around and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't scare me."

She began shifting. Emmett winced when the car made a loud grinding noise.

"My car did this once, when I let my dad's guy look at it. He didn't like that there was a better machnic in town. Ever since then I haven't let anyone but me touch the engine of my cars or the teams. I can have this fixed by tomorrow afternoon."

"You are amazing."

She parked the car and looked over at Emmett. He was looking at her. His dark curls and hazel eyes. He was smiling softly, revealing dimples. Her heart told her that she wanted something with him, but her mind was sending up the red flag. She started the car and went back to the garage. Alice was leaning against Jasper's bike.

"I'll get working on it as soon as I talk to Alice."

"No rush."

"Thanks, Em."

They got out and Emmett went into the garage and Rosalie went over to Alice.

"Edward told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am. Lets drive the Blueberry and we can talk. Ok?"

The pixie like girl nodded and went into the garage and whispered something to Jasper then kissed his cheek. He turned and brushed his thumb across her cheek then her lower lip. She smiled and kissed the pad of his thumb. Rosalie sank into the driver seat.

"What's up, Rose?"

"Your cousin."

"What did he do? Cause I'll kick his ass."

"It's what he doesn't do."

"What doesn't he do?"

"He doesn't scare me." She whispered.

Alice was looking at her with her mouth hanging half open and a half smile on her face.

"That scares me, Alice. Part of me wants to really get to know him. The rest of me wants to run and hide. I don't know which to listen to."

She pulled over on the side of the road. Rosalie sighed and leaned forward. Her forehead resting against the steering wheel.

"Em's a good guy, Ro. Listen to what your heart says."

"I don't know if my mind is strong enough to listen to my heart though."

"What happened this afternoon?"

"Royce came and started talking to me. He, uh, cornered me. Em came out and I kneed Royce in the nuts and then he left and then I talked with Emmett."

"Did you tell him?"

"I feel like I can trust him." She whispered.

"That really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Look at what the last person I trusted did to me."

"Emmett wouldn't hurt you."

"Deep down I think I know that, but my brain keeps sending up the red flag. I don't want to hurt him and lead him on. That will happen if I try to get closer."

"And you don't believe in love at first sight. He'll do what it takes to be able to be with you."

"Lets just take it a step at a time. This whole thing is so fucking scary. I don't even know my own feelings anymore." Rosalie said, unevenly.

"Fuck!"

She slammed her palm into the steering wheel.

"Why do I have to be so broken?"

"You aren't broken. You just need time to heal."

"Part of me is never going to heal. It's not possible. I'm too damaged to heal."

"Lets ask Em and see what he says about that."

Rosalie shook her head uncertainly.

"No. Lets not."

"You really like him."

Rosalie's heart began to pound at the thought.

"I...don't know."

"Just let what happens happen."

Rosalie leaned back her resting her head against the head rest. She jumped when some one knocked on the window. She rolled it down part of the way to see Charlie Swan.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asked softly.

"Why are you kids sitting here?"

"I needed to talk to someone."

"About?"

"Some asshole that you refuse to believe me about."

"The Kings are good people."

"So tell me why he tried to hurt me again."

Charlie shook his head.

"Am I doing something wrong or can I go?"

"Hostility isn't a good thing towards police."

"Hostility? When you don't believe a word that leaves my mouth when I'm telling the truth? Give me the benefit of the doubt and test a King's DNA against the DNA from my attackers. See if one matches. It will. Give me a reason to be nice. If we're done here I'll be on my way."

"Go. And Cullen, tell that brother of yours that anymore racing is going to land him in jail. No bail outs this time. Same for that bum friend of his."

"My boyfriend is not a bum. And my brother isn't racing."

"Who is that big guy hanging out with you kids now?"

"My cousin. He's living with us now."

"Huh. I am warning you."

"Yes sir." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"You and Whitlock." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Can we go?"

"Go."

Rosalie left resisting the urge to spin out.

"What an ass." Rosalie hissed.

Once back to the garage she was furious. Her temper was simmering under the skin as she popped the hood of the Charger. Emmett watched her closely. Even to him she seemed pissed. Alice seemed upset too.

"Ali, what's wrong, darlin'?"

"Swan's an ass. He threated to throw you and Edward in jail if he catches you racing again. And he started in about the Kings with Rose, too."

Jasper tugged Alice's small form into his lap.

"We won't get caught." Jasper said kissing just below her ear.

She relaxed against him. Rosalie started looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Where is my wrench?"

Emmett picked it up and walked over to her.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you."

Her temper was quickly ebbing away. Emmett smiled at her. He made everything better, just being there. He wasn't trying to tell her that anything was right or wrong. He was offering to let her boss him around.

"Can you hand me the plyers?"

He handed them to her, his fingers brushing hers. And nothing happened. She wasn't afraid.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She said smiling at him.

"So, will you show me what's up?"

"You really want to know?"

He nodded giving her a small smile. Alice watched the two as they bent over the engine. She sighed, smiled and looked up at Jasper.

"Thank you for doing that decal for me."

"Anything for you Jazz."

Nothing had changed about the way she acted or the way she talked to him. How had he not known? He kissed her forehead.

"How could I not know?" He whispered.

Alice shrugged.

"I thought there was something wrong with me."

Jasper put his hands on her cheeks.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Ali. You have had me since I was like 10. I didn't want to make things wierd between you and me so I never said anything."

He gave her a soft kiss. She was so tiny. She snuggled into his side.

"You are so perfect."

"Hey, Alice."

"Yeah, Edward?"

"How close are you on my decal?"

"It'll be done before the race."

"Hey, Jasper, take care of her."

"Edward."

"It's ok, little one, let him have his say. He is my best friend and your brother. You don't have to worry. I will take care of her. I've hurt her enough."

"Jazz, don't."

"Sweetheart."

He kissed her forehead. Alice grabbed her laptop and looked over at Rosalie. She was smiling at Emmett. Emmett was a goofy guy.

"You know we should do an old home movie night. So Jazz and Rose bring over old home movies."

"Uh. Ok?"

"What are you up to?" Jasper whispered in her ear.

"Playing matchmaker." She said quietly. He smiled and shook his head.

"You are so silly."

"I want them to be happy."

"I know, sweetheart. Me too."

This was his Alice. She was so sweet. Other people's happiness was always priority over her own.

"Are you happy, Ali?"

"I am now."

"Good. I really should go run numbers with Edward. There will be a new racer there and he just got the stats on them."

"Ok. Mom wanted to know if you were coming over tonight."

"I am."

"Will you bring your guitar?"

"If you want me to."

"I'd really like you to, but you don't have to."

Jasper ran his thumb along her lower lip.

"Ali, baby, do you want me to bring it?"

"Yes. I do, but you don't have to."

"You are so selfless. You know that?"

She shrugged.

"Ali look at me."

She looked up from her computer. He gave her a chaste kiss.

"You are aloud to want and recieve things. I'll bring my guitar."

Alice kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you."

Jasper smiled and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Ask if you want something. Me saying no is not going to happen. I could not say no to you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

He brushed his fingertips along her cheek. He gave her a soft kiss before going over to Edward. Alice was humming a soft tune. Jasper smiled hearing it.

"Dude, are you in love with my sister?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Glad it's you and not some other douche bag."

Jasper punched Edward in the arm.

"Thanks alot." He said smiling.

"Be careful with my sister, Jazz."

"I will, Eddie."

"Why is it that Alice can call you that?"

"Because it's Alice."

Edward made a motion like he was cracking a whip. Jasper just shrugged.

"She's just adorable."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You just wait. It'll happen to you."

"Sure." Edward snickered. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Rachet." Rosalie said softly.

"Here you go." Emmett said smiling.

"Thanks."

"So what do you like to do besides working on cars?"

"I like watching football and baseball and of course racing."

"Awesome. We should get together and watch a game sometime. You can choose the game and I'll talk to the others and put it together."

Rosalie smiled at him again.

"I'd like that. There is a Mariners game in a couple weeks."

"We can start planning it."

Emmett smiled. Rosalie bit her lip. She almost wanted to kiss him. Her heart began to pound at the thought of it. It scared her. She wanted to be closer to him and she was scared of that. Not of him. Every one but the Cullen's and Jasper thought she was lying about what Royce and his friends had done. She was believed to be a lying, manipulative bitch. Everyone included her own mother and father. What would happen if Emmett decided that it was her fault and she was lying? Her heart broke alittle at the thought of it. Not that she'd blame him if that's what he chose. He didn't know her before and he really didn't know much about her now. Rosalie was too damaged for someone as perfect as Emmett. Homecoming was in six weeks. Jasper and Alice were going as a couple. Edward didn't do dances and Rosalie wouldn't go by herself. She sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"It's something that's upsetting you."

"It's nothing."

Emmett watched her. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Are you sure? You seem really upset."

"Him stopping by really shook me up. On top of Him, Swan being such a dick really got to me. I'm fine."

"If you're sure." She smiled at him.

"I am. Are you going to at the races this weekend?"

"Edward wants me to be there to get a feel for it. I haven't been on the underground for that long and every place is different."

"True. I will be done with the charger long before then."

"No pressure. Take your time."

"I'm quick at it."

"I can see that. Marcus would still be scratching his head trying to figure out what's wrong."

Rosalie laughed a little. Emmett smiled at her. A car pulling up made them all tense.

"Fuck. Jacob. You scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry dude. Who's that?"

His eyes flicked to Emmett.

"Emmett is our cousin."

Alice chirped from the couch. Jasper smiled at her.

"So who's running this weekend?"

"Jasper on Friday, then either me or one of the girls on Saturday. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yep."

Jacob winked at Rosalie.

"Stay away from me or I castrate you." She hissed.

She set down the tool in her hands and went into 'the office.'

"Bitch."

"No. She's not." Emmett said.

"She just threatened to castrate me."

"You asked for that."

"Who are you to tell me that?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and followed Rosalie inside.

"Hey. Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Of course she won't go to the dance. It'd be nice to see her in a sexy dress." Jacob said to someone in the garage.

"You aren't going to the dance?"

"No. I wouldn't feel safe and I'd be going to it by myself."

"Do you want to go?" She shrugged.

"Yes or no, Rosie."

"Yes I would like to."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to pick you up or would you like to pick me up?"

He gave her the full choice. She smiled at him.

"I don't know yet."

"Tell me when you do, ok? Oh and I want to know a color scheme."

He smiled and winked at her then turned and went back out into the garage. Rosalie came out a few minutes later, she was smiling. Alice went over to her.

"Smiley." Rosalie blushed.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"You're blushing and you don't blush, missy. So spill."

"Emmett and I are going to the dance."

"That's great! Oh wait. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah I think I am. I actually feel safe with him."

Rosalie seemed nervous at the thought of it.

"Trust your heart, Rose. He's a sweetheart. He always has been."

"It will take alot for me to be able to trust."

"He knows that. He'll take the time. He really likes you. Emmett doesn't normally do the dance scene. If he wants to go to the dance with you, then he wants alot more with you than he ever has from anyone else."

"So a relationship."

"I'd say so."

"I don't think I'm ready for that. I mean, my ribs still aren't fully healed. They still hurt almost all the time."

"Just talk to him. Do you want me to race tomorrow?"

"I'm not supposed to be driving yet."

"I'll go tell Jazz and Edward."

"He lets you call him Jazz?"

"Of course. I've always called him that. He doesn't let you?"

"No. He won't let anyone else call him that. He never does."

A slight blush graced Alice's cheeks.

"I'm not the only one blushing."

"Oh shut up." Jasper walked over to them.

"Which of you is racing on Saturday?"

"Me. Rose isn't supposed to be driving yet."

"How are your ribs?"

"They hurt."

Emmett was looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

There was concern in his voice. She nodded smiling at him.

"What-"

"Three broken ribs."

"How?"

"They kicked me."

Emmett grimaced and shook his head. Rosalie was suddenly nervous.

"Had I known that before, that guy wouldn't have walked out of here."

A look of shock passed her face.

"People don't believe what happened to you."

"No they believe it. They just don't believe who."

Emmett came to stand beside her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a racer."

"That's bullshit."

Emmett held his palm up to her. Jasper was shocked when Rosalie took his hand. She sat down and kept hold of his hand. Emmett sat beside her letting her have complete control. He began drawing little patterns on her palm as he had when she was upset. Rosalie found this strangly comforting.

"So Alice is driving?" Edward said walking up.

"Yep." She said popping the p.

Jasper smiled at the enthusasum. He wrapped his arms around Alice and pulled her back against him.

"You'll win, pixie." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and layed her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to head out and get my guitar, then I'll meet you guys at the house."

"See ya, Jasper."

"Al, are you coming with me or, will I see you there?"

Alice's small hand tightened on his arm. He chuckled.

"That's what I figured. Lets go, darlin'."

He took her hand in his and they went towards his Harley. She smiled at him as he climbed on and held a hand out to steady her as she climbed on.

"You like my bike?"

"Just 'cause it's yours." She said kissing his cheek.

"I'd like whatever you drove."

"You're so sweet, baby." He turned and gave her a soft kiss.

Bella watched as Jasper and Alice went by.

"Damn Whitlock. Him and that bike. Bet Cullen and that Hale aren't far behind him."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are trouble makers."

"How so?"

It would have been an innocent question coming from anyone else.

"Stay away from them."

"What are there names?"

"There's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen. Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. Stay away from them, Isabella."

She didn't say anything, making a mental note to look them up.

"So are you going to tell me why you were in the hospital? And why the judge said that you had to come here and away from Pheonix."

"I got caught screwing some guy and I was drunk and high, so I got a little kinky."

"Isabella."

"Fine I crashed my car. While I was street racing."

Charlie was quiet.

"I am what I am. I guess I'm compensating for things I'm lacking. I like to race."

"What do you feel like you're compensating for?"

She shook her head and looked anywhere but at him.

"You won't understand."

"You understand that you can't drive here."

She nodded.

"They suspended my for a year anyways."

Charlie sighed.

"Why wouldn't your mother realize what's going on?"

"Leave her out of this. It is my deal."

"She should have been able to look at you and tell that something was wrong with you."

"How the hell would you know? You aren't around me! I avoided her home like the plague. One asshole boyfriend after another. Then traveling all the time with Phil. I was alone all the time anyways."

It all seemed to tumble out.

"What exactly did these guys do?"

"Don't worry about it."

Bella looked out the window. Her casts had just come off. She could race again. James was bringing her Camaro to her tomorrow and hopefully some weed and no girlfriend. She made a mental list.

1\. Find the best mechanic in this small, wet, hell hole

2\. Find out about the Cullens

3\. Find a fuck buddy

4\. Find a steady sorce of weed

5\. Sweet talk Charlie into getting her liscense back

6\. Reclaim her look.

Her look consisted of leather and buckles and studs. Kind of like a biker chick.

"Isabella, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I must have dozed off and please don't call me Isabella. I prefer Bella."

"Well, we're home."

She nodded and began to get out.

"Hey, Dad, is there a gym near by?"

"Yeah about six blocks that way. It's a free gym. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen donated it and all the equiptment to it the town."

"After I get settled do you mind if I go check it out? I lost alot of strength while I was in the hospital and I'd like to build it back up."

"Sure."

Bella went up to her old room. It was very childish.

"Dad, do you think that I could re-do my room? I'm not really five anymore."

"I'll run get some primer."

"I'll need different colors. I'd like to do a mural."

"I'll get that once it's primed."

"Thanks." Bella settled herself quickly and threw her gym clothes into a gym bag, along with her tennis shoes. She put on her flip flops.

"I'm going to check out that gym now."

"Be back in three hours."

"Ok."

She walked to the gym. She had to start slow. Entering she saw a blonde girl. The girl seemed to glare when she saw Bella. Bella went and changed then noticed the girl watching again. Bella looked at the different types of equiptment.

"Are you looking for something?"

"I need the thing that you can use to lift weights with your legs."

"Over there."

"Thanks."

Bella started with the lowest weight.

"Not very strong?"

"Well, I used to be. Got in an accident and have spent the last four months in a cast."

"What happened?"

"I lost control of my friend's car and totaled it. Got pretty beat up. Victoria, my friend, died."

"I'm Tanya."

"Bella."

Bella's cell rang.

"Hey, James. Really? I haven't had time to find a place yet...I'll see what I can do. If worse comes to worse I'll park it in the woods covered. Are you coming alone?...Good...Do you have my stuff?...Yes. All of it?...Cool. See you later...Good. Bye."

"Boyfriend?"

"Hell no. I don't do the boyfriend thing."

"So you're fuck buddies?"

"Yeah, one last go around before he leaves."

"What are you talking about parking?"

"Oh, my car."

"Ah." Later that night Bella snuck out the window to meet James.

"B?"

"Yeah, can't break out the leather just yet. How is my baby?"

"Fine."

"Laurent is at the motel?"

"Yes."

"Well lets go find somewhere private for a few hours."

"So how do you want it?"

"Every fucking way."

The next morning Bella sighed as they pulled up at the school. Bella kept her head down as she searched out a bathroom. She changed into a pair of tight black leather pants and a midnight blue halter that showed off her tattoo and belly ring. She pulled on her leather jacket. She got he schedule from the office and went to her first period class.

"Ms. Swan. Please tell us about yourself."

"My name's Bella. I moved here from Pheonix, because of a car wreck that killed my best friend."

Bella went and sat down next to this tiny pixie like girl and a medium built, tall blond boy. Bella bent over her notebook to study the class work she needed to catch up on. The entire course was one she'd taken before. Meaning she could sleep through the class and still pass. English was easy. Second was Algerbra. Not her best, but not the worst either. At lunch she sat with some Eric kid that had invited her to sit with him and his friends. She looked at Jessica. And looked at the people that were being talked about. Then she noticed five people sitting at a table. One was a Amazonian like girl. The Pixie and the Blond from English were there one was a big guy with dark curly hair and dimples and the last was a bronze haired god like boy.

"Jessica, who are they?"

"They are the delinquents. The Cullens mostly."

"Delinquent how?"

"They all have been arrested for one reason or another, except the big one. That's Emmett Cullen. He just moved here. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale. You see the group of guys there? Well she claims she was gang raped by them. The black haired one there is Royce King. He is her ex. They had just broken up so she's probably lying about it. Her parents don't even believe her. She has been arrested for racing, assulting an officer and other things I'm sure. The tiny one is Alice Cullen. She has the cleanest record. Just one time and that was for racing. Her boyfriend is the blond. That's Jasper Whitlock. He has everything from racing to drugs to breaking and entering. Then Jasper's best friend and Alice's brother is Edward. He's the worst of them all and he's the ringleader. Combine the three with records and add some and you might hit close to his record."

"Racing?"

"Yeah. There is a huge underground network here. Between the kids on the res and some of the kids here."

"Hmm. An old friend of mine invited me to the races this weekend."

"It's hard to get in."

"I know people."

Bella got up.

"You aren't going over there are you?"

"Yeah I am. I have a question for them."

"It's your funneral."

Bella threw away her trash and went over to the table.

"What do you want?" The blond, Rosalie, snipped.

"I'm looking for a mechanic."

"What type of mechanic?"

"One that won't ask questions."

"What makes you think that we'd help the daughter of the police chief?"

"All I want is a name. Some one that's not going to ask for a liscense."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't have one and I want my car checked out after the drive up here."

"Talk to Black."

"Jake? I might, but I've heard he's good, not the best. I want the best for my car."

"Talk to him then we'll talk or prove you aren't going to snitch to Daddy."

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him. It looks like I'll be going through Jake."

Edward had been scilent through out the conversation. When she turned to leave he spoke up.

"Hey, Swan, don't pretend to be something you aren't. We don't deal well with posers."

"What you see is what you get, Cullen."

She walked away without looking at him.

"You think she's a nark?"

"She is the kid of the chief of police. She's trying to get inside info for that bastard."

"Well she does know how to dress." Alice said.

Jasper chuckled.

"You always see the light in people, don't you?"

She shrugged.

"It's who I am."

"I know, darlin'."

"So where did you two disappear to after dinner?"

"We just went for a walk."

"For three hours?"

"Do you really want to know, Edward, or would you rather not?"

"Maybe not."

"That's what I thought." Alice said.

She was quiet for a minute. A light blush crossed her cheeks. Jasper pressed a light kiss to her temple and whispered in her ear. She nodded and he was whispering again.

"So Alice, are we still shopping after school?"

"Yes."

"Good."

That afternoon Rosalie looked at her best friend.

"So you going to explain what was going on at lunch."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why you were blushing?"

To Rosalie's surprise Alice blushed again.

"Alice! You're driving me crazy. Spill!"

"Jazz and I sort of...Well we...Umm..."

"You had sex?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you're blushing. It must have been good."

Alice shrugged.

"You aren't going to be one to kiss and tell are you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Edward doesn't know. He thinks you were making out."

"Well, we were. At first."

Alice's phone chirpped signalling a text. She smiled.

"What's he saying?"

"That he misses me and is thinking about me."

She replied and moments later it chirpped again and Alice giggled.

"What?"

"He said that it's hot and he can't take off his shirt because of me."

"What why not?"

"Well he has a hickey."

"Where?"

"Halfway between his bellybutton and his hipbone, it's closer to his pants than his bellybutton."

"Damn girl."

"It was payback."

"For?"

"Mine."

"Let's see."

"When we're in the first store's dressingroom."

"Where is it?"

"It's to hard to explain."

"You've got me curious now."

"I can't show you right now or I'd get arrested for indecency. Then there's one on my 'sideboob' too. I really want to find some nice outfits."

"Occasions?"

"Dates and races and just time with Jazz."

"You need some langerie."

"That would be fun."

"I really want to be with Em. How you are with Jasper."

"Then do it. Don't let anything get in the way of that."

"I don't plan on it. You know we talked until four this morning."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Everything. We just talked. He is so smart. I want him to see me."

"Oh, he already sees you, lets just get him to realize he has to charm you before someone else does."

"But I'm scared of everyone else."

"Let's get you into the right outfits and make him realize that he can't live with out you then."

Rosalie smiled and parked the car.

"Nothing to tight, my ribs won't like it."

"Nothing tight, just like a second skin."

They returned several hours later. Jasper's bike was sitting in the drive way. Alice started bouncing a little. She bit her lip.

They took their things to Alice's room and went into the kitchen.

"Mom, where are the guys?"

"In Edwards room."

"Thanks."

They went to Edward's door. Alice knocked.

"You girls can come in."

Alice went in and sank into the seat beside Jasper.

"Hey, baby." He kissed her forehead.

"Evil little pixie." She giggled.

"I think that she's brilliant." Rosalie said raising a brow as she sat beside Emmett.

"I didn't say she wasn't." Jasper said winking at Alice. She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder. He held her tightly against his side.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Good. Better with you."

Jasper pulled her into his lap. She fit neatly there. She layed her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his warm arms around her.

"Are you comfortable there, Alice?"

"Very." Alice smiled and sighed when Jasper chuckled.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Yeah. It was fun to have some girl time."

"I missed you while you were gone."

Rosalie smiled. He held his palm up to her, she took it. He gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"What colors?"

"Red and black."

"Now I can match you."

Rosalie layed her head on Emmett's shoulder. He smiled and lightly kissed her hair.

"I want to take you on a date." He whispered.

"Next Friday?" He asked, a little nervously.

"I'd love to." She smiled up at him.

"Do you trust me to surprise you?"

"Just no dark allies ok?"

"Of course not." He gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"I think that you'll like what I have planned. I hope you do at least."

"I'm looking foreward to it." Emmett studied her eyes.

"What?"

"You have beautiful eyes. Mostly blue, with a little bit of green."

A slight pink touched her cheeks.

"You're beautiful."

"I'm broken."

"Broken things can be fixed. But I don't think you're broken. I think you're hurt. You just need time to heal."

"I may never heal."

"And that's ok." Rosalie smiled.

"I feel so at ease around you."

"Does that scare you?"

"A little. It's because I want to trust you and the last person I trusted almost killed me."

"I promise that I will go out of my way to keep you safe and that I will never hurt you on purpose." Rosalie studied his face.

"I know."

Emmett's smile caused her breath to catch. He leaned foreward and kissed her forehead. Alice smiled seeing that and relaxed further into Jasper's lap. His fingers ran lightly along her side, under her shirt.

"I like the decal, Alice."

"That's good. I'll place it tomorrow."

"Can I talk to you?"

Alice nodded and fallowed Edward out of the room.

"What's up?"

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys said that you were going to the park yesterday. You weren't there."

"We-"

"You weren't there. I went to the park looking for you, Alice." Alice sighed.

"We were at Jasper's house."

"What were you doing?"

"Do you honestly want to know, or not?"

"You two are sleeping together. Well not sleeping. Having sex."

"Yes. So?"

"Please just tell me how serious this relationship is as it goes. Don't hide things from me. I'm more pissed about that than the fact that Jasper took-"

"I chose this, Edward. It was my choice. I chose him. Don't you dare be an asshole about it. I swear I'll never forgive you. I love him."

She was deathly serious.

"I am never going to be with anyone else. Not ever. Deep down I know that. Don't wreck it for me."

Edward nodded.

"Thank you."

She hugged him. They went back in and Alice sat on Jasper's lap again.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

Bella sighed as Charlie pulled up to the school.

"Is there any way that I can drive just to school and back?"

"No." Bella sighed.

"So I get to stay at school for 12 plus hours. Yippee. If I have to wait at school, I'm going to stop dressing like this. I'm going to dress like me and my guess is that you won't like it."

"It can't be much different."

"Fine. Just wait and see."

When she got home she went up to her room and got a small tin. It contained her eyebrow ring, nose ring, lip rings, her tongue ring and all her typical earrings, including an idustrial. After putting her jewelry on, she went back downstairs.

"Dad, can I go to the gym?"

"Yes. Are all those real?"

"Yes."

"Any other surprises."

"Only one."

"What's that?"

"The tattoo on my back."

Bella put on her gym clothes and went to the gym. Tanya was there along with the large Cullen. Bella began to streatch.

"Swan?"

"Cullen."

"You look different."

"I look more like me."

"How many piercings do you have?"

"Stopped counting. I need to find a friend here that will do piercings and finish my tattoo."

"I'm new here too so I don't know."

"You seem more aproachable than your cousin, his friend or the blonde girl."

"Don't judge Rosalie to harshly. She's been through alot."

"So I've heard."

"Not all of it. I have. Don't judge until you know all of it. I have seen somethings that prove her right."

"I didn't say that I didn't believe her. Fuck!" Bella hissed as she streatched her arm.

"You ok?"

"Didn't listen to my Physical therapist. Now it hurts like hell when I use my right arm for much more than writing."

"Physical Therapist?"

"Was in a crash and the casts just came off..."

"Raining or something?"

"No. Some asshole didn't like that two girls were kicking his ass in a race. He rammed us off the road. Vicki was killed in the crash, I was just hurt."

"Why come here?"

"They found some drugs on my person."

"Some pot?"

"Among others and alcohol."

"You're a cop's daughter."

"My father was almost abscent until I moved here. It's only by blood. You don't happen to have a cigarette, do you?"

"Don't smoke those."

"Damn. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Emmett. I'll try and talk Rose into checking out your car. What is it?"

"A '68 Camaro."

"Nice."

"James just brought it up here. I lost my liscense because it was like my 10th possesions charge and I was slightly over the legal influance point."

"Of?"

"Alcohol and I was high."

"You know Black?"

"Yeah. Barely. Dad trusts him not to steer me wrong."

"Are we talking the same Black?"

"Jacob? Yeah, we are. Fuck. Act like we aren't talking."

"Why?"

"My father."

"Isabella Swan!"

"I told you that I was going to the gym."She said through clenched teeth.

"Getting cozy with Cullen?"

"Cullen? This guy? I've never met him before. I didn't know."

"Sure." She frowned.

"Fine, I won't come anymore." She got up and went towards the door.

"Bella wait. Are you serious?"

"I have yet to tell you a lie. I was sarcastic yes, but I was truthful."

Charlie left.

"God. He's gullable. Lying's how I ended up in this hell hole."

"Are you the new racer this weekend?"

"Why are you asking."

"Because I want to know. I'm not as stupid as I look and act."

"I can tell."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not going to tell Edward."

"I don't care who you tell."

Bella finished her work out said good bye and went home.

"Bella?"

"Yeah it's me."

She went up to her room and began to plan outfit for the next day. A pair of skin tight low rise black leather pants. She debated on a brilliant red Harley Davidson tank or a deep purple halter. She decided on the red. She turned her attention to her shoes. She settled on a pair of red stelettoes. Charlie would flip, but she didn't care. She was getting desperate for a cigarette. She changed into a pair of jeans and a sports bra. She waited until Charlie fell asleep and climbed out her window and down the tree to the ground. She walked towards the gas station near the house. She watched the people around the parking lot. The jocks from school and some kids that were obviously from the reservation. They seemed the most like her. She walked towards the group.

"Ain't seen you before." Bella chuckled.

"We have pictures of us in the bathtub when we were two, Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan. I'm surprised Charlie let you out like that."

"Who says he knows that I'm out?"

"You snuck out."

"Yeah I need cigarettes."

"You got cash?"

"Yeah. I need a lighter too."

"Sam, can you grab a couple packs and a lighter?"

"Sure."

Sam took the money and went into the store.

"It's almost been three days. I'm going nuts."

"So are you on for tomorrow?"

"Hell yes. I can't wait to get back behind the wheel of the Camaro. It's been almost a year."

"Can I take a look at it before the race?"

"Please." Jacob nodded.

"Here you go cigarettes and a lighter."

"Thank you. You are a life saver."

Bella immediatly lit one and took a long drag.

"Better?"

"Getting there. Still missing a few things, but I can manage now."

Jacob laughed.

"What are you still missing?"

"The drugs, booze and sex."

"That's tomorrow night."

"Cool. I better get back before Charlie realizes I'm gone. Oh. I have an unfinished tattoo. Do any of you know an artist that will tattoo a minor without parental concent?"

"Paul. I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow."

Bella went back and climbed into her room to find James sitting on her bed.

"Hey. Thought you left."

"I want another fuck."

"We have to be quiet." James nodded. Bella walked over to him.

"Got a condom?"

"When haven't I?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question."

She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She set her cigarettes on the night stand. Bella forced James back on to the bed.

"I like how you never allow me to be dominant."

"I don't submit."

"Let me fuck you Bella. Not the other way around."

"No. We go over this every time. So if you want me, shut the fuck up." James leaned back against the head board.

"Tell me what you want, James."

"I want you to go down on me."

"You didn't want that last time."

"I like the tongue ring."

"Where else should I pierce?"

"You look fuck hot with nipple rings and a clit ring."

"Need to meet up with this artist I heard about tonight. I need a needle of some sort sticking me."

"Enough of the talk."

The next morning Bella got up and showered. She blew dry her hair and left it messy. Almost like she didn't care, then did her make up. Dark eyeliner and shadow. She got dressed and went down stairs. Charlie's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw her.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it. You're lucky I colored my hair back to this and it's not the multicolored mop it used to be."

"You can't wear that to school."

"No? Watch me."

"What happened to the happy, sweet little girl you were, Bella?"

"She grew up."

She pulled on a black leather biker jacket. Her cigarettes safely tucked in her purse.

"I'm still going to hang out with Jacob tonight right?"

"You are. You need a good influance."

Bella sat in the front of the cruiser. She got out and walked with confidence into the school. She was not the shy girl next door nor would she pretend to be one. She had seen things, done things, been through things. She ran her tongue ring across her snake bite. She walked over to a group of skaters.

"Where can I smoke with out being caught?"

"Woods behind the gym."

Bella gave a smirk and walked away, passing the Cullens. Alice turned to get a better look, but ran into the solid chest of her boyfriend.

"You can stare in english, Pixie." He smiled at her slight pout.

"I can't kiss you then." He whispered. Her pout turned to a smile. Jasper brushed a finger across her lower lip before kissing her.

"Can we not make out infront of me." Edward faked disgust.

Jasper laughed a little and punched him lightly on his arm. Edward laughed. Alice smiled. Jasper slid an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Jasper whispered in her ear. She nodded. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, then turned to Emmett.

"Am I picking you up, or are you picking me up? Or do you know yet?"

"You can pick me up."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Emmett smiled at her and held his palm up to her.

"On Sunday too or would you rather meet me?"

"I trust you, Em." She took his hand.

"When should I be expecting you on Sunday?"

"Four sound good?" She nodded.

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." Rosalie smiled.

"You have an absolutly beautiful smile."

She blushed slightly. He was looking at her with respect and want. Rosalie's hand tightened around Emmett's.

"You are beautiful, Rosie, and you are safe."

"I am safe."

"And beautiful."

Rosalie kissed his cheek before going to class. At lunch Edward decided to go out to have a joint. He went and lit up. He saw Bella smoking there. He rolled his eyes. Bella looked over at him.

"I'm not what you think." She said.

"I don't know what I think you are."

"What you see is what you get." Edward looked at her.

"What do you see?"

"What do you think I see?"

"A nark. A copper's kid."

"I won't deny that."

"I'm not that. Not by a long shot."

"Prove it."

"Fine. Google my name." Bella said walking away.

Edward snorted and took the last hit.

That afternoon Bella threw her racing clothes and helmet in her bag and waited on Jacob to pick her up. She climbed on the back of his bike and directed him to where her Camaro was hidden.

"I want to ride."

"Ride what?"

"What ever I can."

"Paul will like you I think."

"What about you?"

"Don't think that my girlfriend will like that very much."

"I think I want to meet Paul."

"You want to fuck Paul."

"I like to fuck. So sue me. Is your girlfriend going to be pissy that I'm hanging off your back?"

"Nah. Ness is cool. So long as she goes home with me."

"I see."

"So I won't be fucking you."

"Introduce me to this Paul."

"He and Embry and Quil are at my garage, which is where we are headed." Bella got in her car and fallowed Jake to his garage.

"Damn I missed it." Bella said as she got out.

"Why haven't you been driving?"

"No license. Plus I just got the casts off."

"Hey Jake who's your friend?"

"Hey, Paul. This is Bella. She is racing Whitlock tonight."

"So this is the one you were telling me about. I heard that you were looking for a tat artist."

"I was in the process of getting a full back tat. I have the drawing and stuff. Vicki was the artist. She died in the crash."

"The crash?"

"Yes. I lost control of the car and she was killed. I was arrested for the drugs and alcohol that was in the car."

"And you are a cop's daughter?"

"Why can't anyone get over that? He was never around. Would you be willing to finish the tat or should I go find someone else?"

"Lets go talk about it." Bella nodded as Jake popped the hood to her Camaro. Bella nodded towards the tree line, pulling out her cigarettes.

"Want one?"

"Sure."

"They're straight. Haven't found a good supplier yet." Paul nodded and they walked along the treeline.

"How were you paying for it before?"

"With winnings from races or when I came up short, I would do things for her."

"Like what?" Paul asked raising his eyebrows.

"I've done a couple of threesomes with her."

"So you'll do favors?"

"Yep." Bella said popping the 'p.'

"Anything you won't do?"

"A couple. I'll tell you that I won't do it if I don't like it."

"Fair enough."

"Oh and before I forget, there are a few more piercings that I want done."

"That's Leah's deal."

"Cool."

"Unless you would rather have me do it. What do you want done?"

"My nipples and my clit."

"I'll do that." Bella laughed.

"I bet you would like that."

"So what. A fuck a session?"

"That doesn't seem like much of a payment. How about we add some BJ's in there so that I do some sort of work."

"How are your skills?"

"I'd say pretty good."

"Can you deep throat?"

"That is my speciality." Paul quirked an eyebrow as she shrugged. They went back to the garage. Bella saw a girl there now.

"Bella!"

"Yeah?"

"This is Nessie."

"Hello."

"You aren't what I was expecting."

"I seem to get that alot."

"Bells, suit up. Time to go to the races."

"Not a word to the Cullens that it's me under my helmet. Except the big guy he already knows, but only if he asks."

Bella changed into her suit and put on a pair of boots. She pulled her hair back and put on her helmet. Once to the races Bella stayed in her car. Not speaking to anyone but Jacob's crew.

"Now you are against Whitlock. He's crazy as hell out there."

As Jacob finished his sentence Rosalie pulled in with Emmett in the passenger seat.

"Hope your driver's ready to lose, Black." Jacob ignored her taunts and turned his attention to Edward as he pulled in.

"The sister isn't with him."

"She's fucking Whitlock, I believe."

"That explains it."

Jasper pulled in and got out. Alice's small self soon molded to his side. He winked at her. She smiled at him. She leaned up towards his ear. He leaned down and she whispered something that made him smile.

"No slips this race. Cash only."

Bella held up a roll of cash not saying anything. She could tell that Edward was annoyed that he couldn't see her face.

"We've got the cash Cullen. Let's do this before Swan catches us."

As the race ensued it was back and forth between the two. Jasper only won by a nose. Bella got out of the car holding out the cash to Edward.

"You obviously know what you're doing. You've been racing for a while, haven't you?"

Bella nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Who's racing tomorrow?" Jacob said.

"Alice."

"We'll tell you after that. By the way my driver's been out of the circut for a year."

Bella got into her car and drove to Jacob's garage. She removed her helmet and changed back into an old pair of jeans and an old wifebeater. She popped the hood of her Camaro.

"Not running right?" Bella turned to see Paul.

"Something's off."

"Jacob called and said the Cullen's were stopping by."

"I'm looking at my car. They don't have to know it's mine."

"That's what Jake said too. They were going to swap cars and come here. Can I check out your tat?"

Bella nodded and lifted her shirt so that he could see the work.

"This is nice."

"It started as a way to help with my fear of needles and it turned into addiction."

Paul ran his fingers over the ink. Hearing the roar of an engine, Bella lowered her shirt and turned to see Jasper and Alice pull up.

"I give up." Bella muttered. She stepped around the hood of the car and Alice's eyes widened.

"Is she a good idea?" Jasper asked.

"I was talking to Paul about my addiction."

"And that would be."

"Piercings and tattoos. And I heard this wasn't running quite right. So I thought that maybe I might be able to fix it. To no avail."

"You know cars?" Rosalie asked as she got out of her car.

"Some. Not much, but enough. I think the steering collumn is fucked up. That is past my knowing."

"Who was driving this car?"

"That will be told tomorrow."

Emmett smiled at Rosalie. He could tell she was itching to take a look. He leaned over and whispered

"Ask, sweetheart."

"Can I?" Bella nodded and indicated to it.

"By all means." Rosalie bent over the engine.

"It is the steering collumn. Surprised Black didn't find this."

"I wasn't looking for it."

"If you have a driver as good as that you need to take care of their vehicle."

"I didn't know that I needed to look for it. It wasn't being driven at racing speeds until tonight."

Bella went outside the garage to light a cigarette as Edward pulled up.

"There's no way in hell that I'd let you near my garage."

"Good thing this one isn't yours then." Bella said before taking a long drag.

"Hey, Jake, can you fix it or is someone going to be pissed off." She called over her shoulder.

"Someone's going to be pissed off."

"Who can fix it then?"

"The only person that I can think of is looking at it right now."

Bella took another drag and exhaled slowly.

"Will you give it a go?" Jacob asked Rosalie. Emmett saw the want in her eyes.

"Is the driver here?" Edward asked.

"Somewhere. Yes. Hey Paul, when can I get one of the peircings?"

"I'll do two of them now if you want to come with me."

"Let's go."

"I only got a crotch rocket."

"Those are fun." Bella said smiling.

"Hey, Jake, if Charlie calls I'm still here. We'll be back in a bit."

"Not telling dear old dad where you are?"

"Why the fuck would I do something so stupid?"

"How long are you going to be?"

"Hour and a half, maybe two. Depends."

"Call if it's any longer, ok?"

"No problem. By the way, does anyone have any grass?"

"We can talk to Jared. He normally does." Paul said.

They left on the crotchrocket.

"I bet she narks us out." Edward said. Jacob shook his head.

"She hates being here. A judge forced her here."

"A judge?"

"You should google her. Or get her to tell you why she's here. You'd be surprised. She wasn't joking about getting high. It's probably been at least a year."

"Why that long?"

"She said she was in a car wreck that killed her best friend." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's middle.

"The crash roughed her up really bad. They said she wouldn't walk again. She just got out of the hospital two months ago."

"What happened that made them think she wouldn't walk again?"

"Shattered pelvis. And broken back. She was messed up."

Twenty minutes after they left Paul and Bella returned.

"I need you to take me home. My probation officer will be at the house in thirty."

"I'll give you a lift." Rosalie said.

"Don't worry I'll drop you a couple blocks away."

"Thanks." Bella grabbed her school bag.

"I'll call you later Jake, and you Paul."

"Actually just meet me at the gas station near your place after he falls asleep." Paul said. Bella nodded at him then fallowed Rosalie to her car. Bella sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Em, I'll be back."

"Ok, Rose, I trust you." She smiled and sat in the driver seat.

"He's a sweetie." She said as she started the car.

"He seems like it." Rosalie looked at her.

"I'm not a threat. I don't do the boyfriend thing. Curls don't really do it for me."

"I'm not worried about it. That was you driving tonight, wasn't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You wanted a mechanic and that car needs one, badly."

"It's been with one of my buddies for a year. He treats cars like shit. James is an idiot when it comes to cars. I need someone that I can trust with my car."

"Why?"

"I was in a crash. I was racing some guy. He didn't like that Vicki and I were kicking his ass and he rammed us off the road. She died and I broke almost every bone in my body."

"Why are you on probation?"

"They found open alcohol and a cocktail of drugs on me. And they got my prints from a B and E. It was my tenth posessions charge among other things. Will you take care of my car?"

"Yes. You know this is going to blow Edward away."

"I don't care. I am what I am. If he doesn't like it fuck him."

"You stand your ground."

"I don't submit. That part of me died a long time ago. People take advantage of people like that."

"Who took advantage of you?" Bella's eyes widened.

"What makes you think I was?"

"Don't bullshit. I recognize the signs. It's still really fresh for me."

"I heard about that. They said that you lie. Why is that?"

"Your father doesn't believe me so no one else does either." She said coldly.

"Victims never lie."

"Who took advantage of you?"

"One of my mother's exboyfriends. No one ever believed me either."

"That's why you are the way you are."

"Yes. It's why I am the way I am."

"How can you be with guys?"

"I block it away. It happened when I was eleven. For months actually. Find someone that will let you have complete and total control." Rosalie nodded. Bella sighed.

"I think you and I will be good friends." Rosalie said.

"I hope so. I need some friends here. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

"Hey if you ever need to talk to someone that understands call me." Bella said giving Rosalie her number.

"Thank you."

"And Emmett would probably let you walk all over you. It's written all over the way he looks at you." Rosalie smiled.

"You should sit with us at lunch."

"I'll take you up on that. Don't think I can take another day of the nasal queen." Rosalie snickered.

"See you at the race tomorrow."

"Bye."

Rosalie went back to Jacobs garage to find Emmett and the guys throwing a football around.

"We out of here?"

"No. Not yet. I want to fix this car." Emmett smiled and went over to her.

"How'd your talk go?"

"She and I have a lot more in common than I thought that we would."

"Meaning?"

"She was hurt too and no one believed her either." Emmett brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I believe you." Rosalie smiled.

"She told you didn't she?" Rosalie shook her head.

"I guessed."

"That should have been my first guess. Of course you figured it out." Rosalie laughed. Rosalie began to fix the car, while Emmett watched.

"Emmett, come here a minute." Alice was sitting on one of the benches swinging her feet. Emmett sat next to his small cousin.

"Don't hurt her. She actually likes you. You can make her laugh. I haven't seen her like this in a very long time."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Emmett smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"I think I've already fallen." Alice smiled at him.

"Take care of her." Emmett nodded and went back over to Rosalie.

"Who ever was working on this car didn't have a fucking clue."

"Of course not. It wasn't you, baby." She smiled at him. She turned towards the door as a car pulled up. It was Royce King. She paled visably. Her heart began to race as she looked for an escape. She saw Emmett standing beside her. Everything slowed. She was safe with Emmett. She reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Taking a deep calming breathe she looked at Royce. His ice blue eyes seemed to be cutting through her. She stepped closer to Emmett, but didn't shy away like she had before. Emmett gave her hand a squeeze.

"You aren't welcome here, King." Jacob said.

"I want to race someone. In six months, who ever is the best out of your two groups." Royce looked at Rosalie and Emmett's entertwined hands.

"She'll use you and throw you away."

"I'll risk it."

"Seriously, watch out for her."

"As I hear it, you're the one people need to watch out for."

"I thought it was bros before hoes."

"I ain't your bro. I'm giving you one warning. Stay away from her, me and anyone I choose to talk to or I will beat your ass into the ground."

"The race yes or no." Rosalie looked at him.

"Yes. We will set standards for the cars and I will be checking them."

"You aren't touching my car."

"Then I will." Jacob said.

"And I don't trust you much more than her."

"Then use an outside sorce." Emmett said.

"Jenks might know someone." Jasper said.

"No."

"Let's use Swan's girl. She's sure to know an outside source." Edward said.

"Fine." Royce turned and left. Rosalie sighed.

"Who ever races him needs to kick his ass." She hadn't let go of Emmett's hand. He coughed.

"Kick? Is that all?" She laughed. He smiled. They towed the car back to the garage and stayed late into the night as Rosalie fixed Bella's car. Around 1:30 Rosalie laughed.

"What's funny?" Emmett said smiling.

"Alice is going to get beat. If Bella races as well as I think she can."Emmett smiled as Rosalie sat beside him.

"Time for a break?" She nodded. Emmett put his arm across the back of her chair. She reached up and pulled his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I like this." she said.

"I do too." His thumb feathered over her arm when she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"A little tired."

"I'll take you home if you want."

"No. I don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"My parents argue over me all the time and I get sick of hearing it. And being here with you is peaceful."

"So I have some pull."

"You have a lot of pull." Emmett smiled at her. He leaned foreward and kissed her forehead. He reached up and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Do you believe me?" Rosalie asked quietly. Emmett studied her eyes for a second before answering.

"Yes. I have no reason not to believe you. Plus the pure panic I saw when he had you pinned against the car was enough proof for me." She smiled. Another couple hours passed. Rosalie had been quiet for the last little while. Emmett watched her. She sat beside him again and looked at him.

"Hey, will you let me try something. It may not happen, but I want to try."

"Sure." Rosalie took a deep breath and took both of Emmett's hands into hers. She leaned over like she was going to kiss him, but froze. She shook her head.

"I can't yet."

"I don't want you to rush yourself. You'll be ready when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you are ready." She layed her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"Is this ok?" She nodded. Emmett pulled his jacket around her when she shivered. He look down a while later, realizing she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He sent a quick text to Edward and his uncle then fell asleep too.

Alice went to the garage the next day to find the two of them asleep on the couch. She leaned on the door frame smiling. Arms slid around her and pulled her back.

"Hey Jazz." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Hey darlin.'" She turned around and leaned up so she could kiss him.

"Did you see Em and Rose?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"What do you think happened last night." He chuckled.

"I'm sure Rose will tell you when she wakes up, baby." Jasper sat down in the office chair behind him and Alice perched herself on his lap. She relaxed against him.

"Running numbers?"

"Yeah. And from what I'm seeing if Rose fixed that car, you aren't going to want to race it. I've been over it ten times. Edward is the one that will beat that driver. I think that I won because they were rusty."

"It looks like this racer is better than Edward."

"I didn't really want to acknowledge that, but yes." Alice chuckled. He kissed her forehead. Jasper sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do after highschool?"

"Open a race track. Edward and I have talked about it. Go into business together."

"That would be cool."

"What would?"

"Have my brother and boyfriend go into business together."

"And what do you want to do after highschool?"

"Fashion."

"That fits you perfectly. What would you call your line?"

"I'm not sure."

"What about Pixie Line."

"That's cute."

"So are you."

"Oh gag." A voice said from the door way.

"Shut up Edward."

"So what's up?"

"You should race tonight."

"Why?"

"Look at the numbers I keep drawing."

"These can't be right."

"I've done it ten times. You should run them. See if you pull the same."

"You sure you weren't distracted?"

"I am not distracting!" Edward tried not to laugh. Jasper kissed the side of her neck.

"I was not distracted and yes you can be."

"How am I distracting?"

"Some of your clothing choice has been very distracting for me."

"Like what?"

"That little black dress with the buckles. Some of your skirts."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this." Edward said turning to leave.

"Don't wake up Rose and Em. They're asleep on the couch."

"Ok." He left.

"Some of your shirts."

"Distracting how?"

"It's in a good way."

"Oh?"

"Like this skirt is totally distracting." Alice smiled and looked at him.

"Maybe I am distracting." Jasper laughed.

"It's in the best possible way." His fingers ran along the inside of her leg.

"Jazz. My brother is in the next room."

"I know. I'm not doing anything. You are distracting me." Alice laughed.

"Uh huh." She turned a little and kissed the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to kiss her softly. Emmett woke when Rosalie shifted into his side. She sighed. He watched her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Ugg. I bet I look a mess." Emmett shook his head.

"You look beautiful. Like always." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. He streached.

"I should go get cleaned up." She whispered.

"But?"

"I don't really want to move." Emmett chuckled.

"Looks like you have a pixie to answer to. I can see Jasper's bike." She sighed.

"As soon as she sees I'm awake it's going to be twenty questions."

"That's Alice."

"Yeah. I've got wonderful taste in friends."

"At least you have a choice. I didn't choose to have her for a cousin." Rosalie laughed.

"Rose!" She groaned and hid her face in Emmett's shoulder. He chuckled and gave her a squeeze.

"I'll be here when you get back, baby." She nodded and he kissed her temple. She got up and went to give his jacket back.

"You can wear it." Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you." He smiled and winked at her. She turned and went over to where Alice was standing.

"Come on." Rosalie pulled her hand and went towards her car.

"We'll be right back." They got in the car.

"Before you ask, nothing happened. Other than us talking and well I guess we cuddled."

"And fell asleep." Rosalie nodded.

"He likes you a lot."

"I hope so. I trust him."

"I can tell. Did you fall asleep before or after him?"

"Before. I feel absolutly safe when I'm with him."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No. I can't yet. I did try."

"What did he do?"

"Told me not to rush and that he'd wait until I was ready. And he gave me his jacket." Rosalie turned on to her street.

"Great. My mother is home. She's either going to ignore me or bitch at me. Wait. Why is Swan's car in my drive way and your dad's?"

"I don't know." Rosalie grabbed her cell and called Bella.

"I wouldn't go to your house."

"Why not?"

"Your mother is thinking about putting you in an instatution."

"Fuck."

"They aren't as bad as they sound, but I wouldn't want to go back."

"Back?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see. Alice, do I still have clothes at your house?"

"You took them remember?"

"Shit."

"You can borrow from me." Bella offered.

"I'm on my way."

"Alice is with you right?"

"Yep."

"Cool." Rosalie hung up the phone and made a u-turn.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked. Rosalie barked a harsh laugh.

"Ever wonder what Swan's house looked like on the inside in the daylight?"

"No not really."

"Well I'm going to borrow clothes from Bella."

"That's who you were talking to? I didn't know that you had her number."

"I got it last night when I took her home. She and I have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her ok?"

"Ok. It's her driving."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her caring so much about that car." Rosalie smiled and turned into the Swan's driveway. She got out of the car and turned to Alice.

"Edward is going to shit bricks."

"Don't tell him." Bella said from the porch.

"He won't hear it from me." Bella turned her head to the side when she looked at Rosalie.

"Don't. We didn't."

"No I would be able to tell, but the jacket is a big step in trust."

"I trust him. It's just hard."

"I know. I know exactly what you mean. That's a huge step in the right direction, though. Come on in." They followed Bella into the house.

"Looks diffrent than I remember."

"You were the ones that broke in?"

"We were bored." Alice said shrugging.

"That's a good reason." Bella said leading them upstairs. "I've broken into places for shittier reasons. So you and Emmett did what?"

"Fell asleep talking."

"You should have seen them cuddled on the couch it was cute." Alice cooed.

"And the jacket?"

"He gave it to me so I wouldn't be cold." Bella gave a half smile and opened her closet doors.

"Take your pick."

"I'm really excited to see Edward's reaction to you." Alice said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You're always excited."

"Shut up." Alice smiled.

"My father says you guys are bad influences. Should I listen to him?" The look Rosalie gave her made her laugh.

"I take it that's a no."

"Your father is idiot."

"I know this." Bella said. Rosalie grabbed a pair of low rise black skinny jeans and purple stripped scoop neck long sleeve hoodie tee.

"Thanks for the clothes. Now why does my mother want to put me in an instatution?" Alice's eyes widened.

"That bitch." Rosalie smiled at the venom in her friend's voice.

"The being scared of men and the 'violet episodes'?"

"That's PTSD. I have no control of that."

"That's what Dr. Cullen is trying to tell them."

"The whole fucking deal won't go away."

"It's hard. I know that it is." Rosalie nodded.

"Looks like I'm camping at the garage for a while." She said sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Let me know what you think.


End file.
